12 Noches de un corazon bajo la luz de la luna
by Niku kujira
Summary: "Ni la edad, ni las diferencias, ni siquiera mi inmadurez son suficientes para mantener mi ceguera eternamente…" Las cosas en tu vida comienza a tomar un giro inesperrado gracias a cierta persona quien menos pensaste que pondria tu mundo de cabeza asi que es hora de ver las cosas como son y afrontar los sucesos de tu vida.
1. Noche 1 :Bajo el manto de la noche

**12 Noches de un corazón bajo a luz de la luna.**

"**Ni la edad, ni las diferencias,**

**ni siquiera mi inmadurez son suficientes para mantener mi ceguera eternamente…"**

Noche 1

**Bajo el manto de la noche**

"No me tientes, que si nos tentamos

no nos podremos olvidar"

Mario Benedetti-

Un nuevo día se asomaba por mi ventana en forma de un pequeño y fino rayo de luz, así que lenta y perezosamente comencé a abrir mis ojos cuyo color asemeja al dorado de la miel, aunque según algunas otras personas parecen de vampiro al estilo crepúsculo, era aquel momento ya tan avanzado de la mañana el que me recordaba que era fin de semana, después de todo mi madre aun no había ido a levantarme con uno de sus usuales gritos matinales que me indicaban que eres hora de levantarme para poder alistarme e irme al colegio, realmente todo indicaba que sería un lindo y agradable día, si uno de esos días con un clima de lo mejor, un cielo despejado y como en esas películas de niños con vidas perfectas casi podía escuchar el bello cantar de las aves, nunca pensé que sería un día tan largo y mucho menos que sería el principio del tiempo en el que mi vida daría un giro completo.

Todo había transcurrido de manera tan pero tan normal, tanto que hasta parecía extraño tanta normalidad, incluso aun cuando _"el"_ llego a mi casa como era costumbre, incluso su hora de llegada fue de lo más común, pues como si tuviera horario de entrada(incluso también de salida) puntual como todos los días, claro al menos los fines de semana cuando estamos en periodos de clases, si eran cerca de las 3:00 pm, -como siempre- dije para mis adentros mientras sonreía al verlo entrar como si de casa se tratara, de hecho se podría decir que así es pues mis padres le quieren y aprecian como si de su hijo se tratara y viceversa además de que creo que no es extraño después de casi toda una vida de conocerse, y no es como si me molestara, más bien todo lo contrario el me agradaba mucho, realmente tenemos una gran conexión y _¿amistad?_ , honestamente si me hubiesen preguntado hace un poco más de un año que si éramos amigos hubiera contestado con un –solo es un amigo de mi hermano, aunque me cae bastante bien- porque después de todo a pesar de que tenía 21 años a veces podía comportarse como todo un niño y comprender mis tonterías además de mis locuras, y ahora sé que es alguien muy importante, especial y único para mí.

Pasamos las siguientes horas de la tarde en la habitualidad de las tardes de fin de semana en mi hogar con algunas películas y conversaciones siendo las protagonistas de estas, pequeñas platicas acerca de lo que nos gustaba y disgustaba, risas, bromas y uno que otro divertido juego de cosquillas, molestarnos entre nosotros o cosas así, aparecieron entre _"el"_ y yo durante esos momentos de convivencia entre nosotros dos al igual que muchos otros ya vividos, realmente fue todo muy normal o al menos eso quise creer al no haber notado nada fuera de lugar, los amigos se llevan así ¿no?, si ya lo sé debes estar pensando algo como…

–LOS AMIGOS NO SE LLEVAN ASI!- o bueno eso fue algo que entre mi madre y mi hermano me habían dejado bien en claro en su último regaño grupal por cómo me relacionaba con _"el" ,_ fue como si ella hubiera creído en ese momento que _"el" _o yo tuviéramos otras intenciones hacia el otro, y después de todo lo entendí en parte pues _"el" _ tenía novia, anqué de buenas a primeras y como _"pocas veces"_ hacia no te tome importancia alguna a ninguna de las dos cosas pues mi relación con _"el" _ no cambio en lo mas mínimo después de eso -porque habría de cambiarla solo somos amigos- y además no tenía nada de malo me dije a mi misma muy convencida de mis palabras.

La noche cayo rápida, silenciosa, hermosa y pesada, tanto que mientras mirábamos televisión mi hermano cayó preso en los brazos de Morfeo de una forma muy profunda, así que ahí estábamos _"el" _y yo conversando en la oscuridad de la sala minutos después de que en un acto de sonambulismo mi querido hermano apagara la televisión quedándose con el control aprisionado entre sus dedos, en ese momento éramos solo _"el" _y yo sentado uno junto al otro mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas cuando algo inesperado paso…

-Yo realmente creo que no debes andar por la vida buscando a esa persona especial después de todo cuando llegue a ella tú lo sabrás y además yo siempre he creído que seré una completa solterona hasta después de que tenga 18 a un más tiempo, para mí eso está bien no es como si me interesara tener una relación de ese tipo en este momento y mucho menos que lo esté buscando como he visto que lo hacen mucho a mi edad porque por favor solo tengo 15 aún tengo toda una vida para encontrar el amor y así puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo a ver anime como suelo hacerlo- dije decidida y con grandes aires de confianza en mi voz.

Vaya que hablo mucho pensé instantes después de que termine de hablar, enseguida a mis oídos llego el sonido de una risa que provenía de los labios de _"el"_ que aunque no podía ver su rostro estoy segura de que una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios y después estos pronunciaron…

-En verdad te gusta mucho el anime eh?... pero sabes… me agrada mucho eso de ti y el que eres tan diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, creo que eres única y divertida, además de que pienso que tú y yo nos parecemos al menos en nuestra forma de pensar y ser-.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla, realmente era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que alguien, quien sea, me decía algo como eso y entonces ocurrió , sentí un escalofrió o más bien algo como una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir el ligero tacto de su mano mientras buscaba entrelazarse con la mía, cosa que me tomo muy pero muy por sorpresa, y antes de que me diera cuenta ahí estaba nuestras manos unidas, yo ni siquiera trate evitarlo porque aunque continúe hablando como si nada pasara aún estaba en un tipo de shock y nunca pensé que esa sería tan solo el primero de todos los eventos que pondrían mi vida, mis pensamientos y a mi corazón de cabeza, aquel pequeño y cálido contacto del que solo _"el" _, yo , la profunda oscuridad de la noche y la hermosa y resplandeciente luna fuimos testigos.


	2. Noche 2: Inocencia Robada?

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi historia que espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo: D **

**Este capitulo es de mis favoritos de los de la historia hehe :P :3**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo disfrutar del capitulo**

**Tatatadatan! …..**

.

.

.

**Noche 2**

**Inocencia Robada?**

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto

como un beso robado.

Guarda ese beso que quizá

nunca más podrás robarlo de nuevo"

**Guy de Mapassant-**

Pasaban ya de las 10:00am, abría mis orbes aun no acostumbrados a la luz del nuevo día lentamente, no había podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta ya altas horas de la madrugada, lo acontecido en la noche no dejaban de asaltar con sus recuerdos en mi cabeza, quise realmente creer que no había sido más que un sueño, uno muy real y que simplemente todo fue una mala pasada de mi tonta, loca y extensa imaginación.

-Eso no pudo haber ocurrido- susurre para mí misma en otro tonto e inútil intento por convencerme de que eso no había pasado.

Trate de convencerme de que lo más seguro era que verdaderamente terminaría encerrada en un psiquiátrico antes de que algo así me ocurriera en realidad o que quizás era más probable que había ido a parar a algún tipo de dimensión paralela a la de mi realidad.

-En serio, necesitas dejar de mirar tanto anime...nooo que va- dije hacia mis adentros, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de alejar todas esas ideas de mi mente.

Ciertamente me encontraba dispuesta a ignorar por completo todo lo ocurrido. Salí de mi habitación "preparada" para realizar mis deberes, aunque como de costumbre decidí sentarme (acostarme) a descansar un momento en uno de los sillones del recibidor de mi hogar, pero…

-¿Que acaso no acababa de levantarme?! – bah! , que importa solo sería un momento, me encontraba disfrutando de mi "momento" de descanso hasta que alguien logro sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-Hmp… oye a que hora se fue…- no, no, realmente no quería hablar de _"el" _ en esos momentos en que los recuerdos estaban tan recientes y aferrados en mi mente y al llegar a mis oídos su nombre mi cuerpo simplemente se estremeció por completo, sentí la sangre subir hasta mis mejillas y como estas ardían, note en ese instante como los latidos lentos, tranquilos y acompasados de mi corazón perdían su ritmo para tomar uno mucho mas rápido y descontrolado en reacción al escuchar su nombre simplemente…. perdí el control de mi cuerpo?

-waaaaa… reacciona- espabile un poco, al momento en que esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente y enseguida uno de mis acostumbrados golpes mentales me devolvió a la realidad.

-Ah?... a si am este…no estoy muy segura de que hora era, pero creo que serian cerca de la 1:00am, quizás- pronuncie torpemente y con notables nervios en mi voz además del enorme esfuerzo por tratar de que el nudo que había tomado forma en mi garganta no me impidiera hablar.

Y sentí la muy pesada mirada que me brindaba mi querido hermano en ese instante, la tensión del momento era tan grande (al menos así la sentí yo) que podía cortarla con una hoja (ok?),por un momento creí que podía ver las intenciones asesinas reflejadas en sus orbes, hasta que le mire mientras daba media vuelta e irse a continuar con sus deberes así sin darle más importancia al tema, por alguna extraña razón sentí un enorme alivio en cuanto le perdí mientras se dirigía al patio trasero de la casa después de un largo y pesado suspiro lentamente abrí mis ojos color miel, hasta que un enorme grito logro hacerme dar un pequeño salto en mi asiento lenta y temerosamente dirigí mi vista al causante sabiendo perfectamente quien era la poseedora de dicha voz y lo que se avecinaba.

- Te levantas de estar echada en la cama para venir a acostarte a la sala en lugar de ponerte a hacer lo que te toca hacer, de verdad que eres una floja de primera, ORALE! ya párate y apaga esa televisión y ponte a hacer algo productivo por una vez en tu vida-

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, en realidad aun y cuando sabía perfectamente que eso era inevitable y que se trataba de mi madre después de todo además de saber al pie de la letra cada palabra que me diría, siempre que me hablaba de esa forma en verdad lograba asustarme pues casi lograba notar esa aura sádica que aparecía a su alrededor y la pequeña (enorme) venita saltándose en la parte izquierda de su frente tal y como suele ocurrir en los animes.

-Eres en verdad una gran y enorme cobarde, porque carajos te sigues asustando por eso cuando siempre ocurre exactamente igual y te sabes ese monologo más que de memoria!- hablo mi linda, hermosa y alegre (odiosa y criticona) inner, sabía perfectamente que esa vocecita en mi cabeza no era nada a mas que mi subconsciente dándome otro de sus ya acostumbrados sermones sobre lo pésima que soy haciendo cosas, aunque yo suelo llamarles golpes mentales.

-Go… gomenazai! Pero en verdad es aterrador cuando se pone así, aunque claro eso siempre ocurre a causa de mi pereza y por eso tiene razón, pero de verdad que quisiera evitarme la fatiga, está bien eso ya no importa, lo siento demo creo firmemente en que no deberías tratarme de esa forma, hay ocasiones en las que puedes llegar a ser una verdadero dolor de cabeza y una molestia- dije a mis adentros.

-Oye bienvenida a mi mundo, después de todo ¿Quién se la pasa diciendo cada jodida tontería que se le ocurre?- en ese momento cruzo en mi mente una pequeña película de dos yo chibis, una ahorcando a la otra, y se de sobra cuál de las dos era yo.

-Criticona- murmure.

Y sin más me levante de mi cómodo lugar y me dirigí a realizar mis deberes, verdaderamente no deseaba ver de nuevo el aura demoniaca de mi madre, yo amo a mi madre y mucho pero cuando se pone así asusta hasta a los mismos fantasmas.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas las cuales pasaron tranquilas y calladas y trajeron con ellas el crepúsculo que anunciaba que el final del día se acercaba, no las sentí hasta que cuando aún me encontraba cómodamente frente a mi computadora mientras disfrutaba viendo un anime, escuche esa voz, esa que conocía mejor que a nada y que reconocería fuese como fuese, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y sin más logre sentir su cercanía y al solo escuchar mi nombre salir de aquellos labios reaccione.

-…Hola, ¿Qué anime estás viendo esta ves?- hablo para a continuación girar su mirada azabache a la pantalla de mi ordenador y concentrar su atención en esta.

-Amm… Es uno para nenas hehe realmente no creo que te guste- sonreí y entonces de nuevo a mi pensamiento esos _recuerdos _arg… a quien carajo quería engañar no podía sacármelos de mi cabeza.

-Esto me causa un enorme remolino de emociones extrañas, desconocidas y nuevas para mi porque bueno no es como si me hubiese desagradado, al menos no del todo, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiera amado ahhh! demonios nada tiene sentido y carajo! eso no debe ocurrir, no permitiré que se repita todo esta mal justo en estos momentos en verdad lo esta porque que tal si alguien mal se entera o su … _novia _de que todo esto esta ocurriendo waaaaa! yo no quiero eso… lo mejor es que para antes de que se complique mas, no mejor dicho lo mejor es que yo lo detenga antes de que esto se complique mas, no puedo permitir que esto se repita nunca jamás en la vida- dije en pensamientos que retumbaban fuertemente en mi cabeza, mientras pensaba esto con cada palabra pareciera que la velocidad con la que hablaba se aumentaba considerablemente probablemente si hubiera hablado así en realidad nadie me hubiese entendido.

-Piensas quedarte perdida en tu mente mirándolo, como zombie hambriento deseoso de comerse su cerebro, todo el día o vas a reaccionar de una buena vez! en verdad que no entiendo como es que somos la misma persona si tu eres tan torpe y además por una tontería de esas ya te estas muriendo, yo no se que te traes con los hombres que algunos, y con algunos me refiero a la gran y enorme mayoría un aproximado del 99.99%, los tratas horrible mas bien con la punta del pie, y a los pocos que no los tratas de la mejor manera pero aun así los repudies lo mas que puedes como si tuvieran una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y para que no sea así tiene pasar mucho tiempo para que logres tener la suficiente confianza con ellos como para que les dejes acercarse a ti sin que terminen golpeados hehe… y en cambio con este tipo tus acciones llegan a un nivel de extrañes insuperable pues simplemente supera la escala de extrañes en ti que ya por si sola es muy alta, yo creo que…-

Agite mi cabeza para hacerle callar de una buena vez, en verdad que sus sermones son insoportables, me dan unas enormes ganas de coserle la boca para que no vuelva a pronunciar palabra durante el resto de su existencia (mis intenciones asesinas salen a flote)…

-¿En que piensas?-

-Demonios sabia que estaba olvidando algo- pensé –Emm… ah, ¿ah?- que carajos había sido eso, sinceramente no lo se.

-Em nada solo te pregunte que en que te encontrabas pensando por que te quedaste como ida (idiota) un buen rato- hablo mientras miraba divertido mis reacciones.

-A bueno pues veras no estaba pensando en nada importante realmente, solo tenia una discusión mental conmigo misma ya sabes hay veces en las que puedo llega a ser muy molesta y no me caigo tan bien en ese tipo de momentos- bromeé aun era cierto lo que dije.

-hehe- reímos ante lo que había dicho y ambos sonreímos.

-Eres algo muy rara, ¿sabias?, y creo que estas un tanto loca-

-Y aun no conoces mi lado sádico- le brinde una sonrisa "aterradora"

-hehe- rio ante mi comentario –Espero no tener el placer de conocerlo pronto hehe- hablo mientras tomaba el asiento próximo a donde me encontraba.

Después de haber continuado con nuestra charla mí hermano hizo su aparición en aquel momento y así pase a segundo plano mientras ellos comenzaban a conversar, al pasar un buen rato ya caído el atardecer en el cielo decidí abandonar mi lugar frente al ordenador ya había pasado suficiente tiempo frente a este por ese día claro al menos que quisiera quedarme ciega como un topo por forzar mi vista a estar tantas horas pegada a la pantalla del mismo, comencé a levantarme de mi asiento perezosamente y me coloque sin siquiera pensarlo justo a un lado de _"el" _y después de eso solo me deje llevar_. _Cuando me repuse en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor ya era tarde decidí en aquel momento, después de admirar el cielo nocturno que me cubría, concentrarme en ver aquella película.

Pasaban ya de la 11:00pm la luna se encontraba casi en el punto mas alto de ese cielo extenso y profundo rodeada de un mar de brillantes estrellas, mi hermano y su novia (quien vive en nuestra casa) habían caído presos del cansancio así que se quedaron profundamente dormidos en aquel cómodo sillón mientras que yo trataba fuertemente de concentrarme en aquel documental que estaba siendo transmitido en televisión acerca de una pintura recientemente encontrada de Leonardo Da Vinci, hasta que sentí de nuevo ese leve contacto que era como si me quemara la piel y aquel inexplicable hormigueo también estaba de vuelta y podía sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo lento e incesable, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, abrí mis ojos de una manera desmesurada, gire mi cabeza de manera rápida para ir al encuentro de aquel que había puesto a flor de piel tantas emociones incontrolables en mi y en ese instante nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente tanto que podía sentir su respirar, intente retroceder pero solo logre toparme con el limite de aquel mueble, estaba acorralada, y entonces cuando logre sentir el delicado tacto de su otra mano sobre mi mejilla, atrapando mi rostro en dicho tacto impidiendo que escondiera mi rostro, quede en shock, lo vi acercarse durante unos eternos y endemoniados segundos, no quería adivinar lo que pasaría a continuación, hasta que sentí es suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos que después se sellaron en un tierno, dulce, lindo e inesperado beso, el primero de mi vida, había robado mi primer beso y con el parte de mi inocencia, lentamente después de unos muy larguísimos segundos se alejo rompiendo aquel tacto por completo y con el mi primer beso, aun me encontraba en shock y todo había pasado tan tapido que cuando reaccione fue como si los pensamientos ya no existieran en mi mente, estaba en blanco total y como si se tratase de un robot gire mi mirada hacia el televisor de nuevo y actué como si lo acontecido instantes atrás nunca hubiese ocurrido, aun con mi reparación pesada, entrecortada y desesperada por perder el oxigeno perdido durante aquel contacto, logre controlarme y al enloquecido latir de mi corazón.

Así ahí bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna que se filtraba pura y hermosa por la ventana, quedo grabado aquel momento en que mi primer beso fue robado.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo del día de hoy **** hehe realmente creo que es bastante emocionante xD (solo lo dices porque tu lo escribiste) :D**

**Hasta la próxima prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible y gracias onni-san por apoyarme watashi wa anata :3 y bueno ya sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy perezosa pero es que realmente quiero evitarme la fatiga pero me apure con el cap. 3 por ti **

**Esta historia esta dedicada a alguien muy especial para mi (ya di que es para tu novio xD) bueno si para mi novio a quien amo con todo el corazón (uke) & a mi onni-san yuuki sabes que te quiero :D :3**

**Bueno se cuidan, no le vendan sus almas a los shinigamis solo a mi ;) y espero que no los cleptomanen.**


End file.
